1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical devices and more specifically to an optical device having at least two wavelength dependent paths and utilizing optical elements having a graded index of refraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art multipath optical devices have typically utilized fixed lenses and wavelength dependent reflectors. These systems required careful mechanical alignment and were rather bulky due to the size of the lenses required. Additionally, the lenses and reflectors required complicated mechanical structures for support. The net result of these features was that the system was bulky, expensive, difficult to align and maintain.